Treatment of patients with chronic heart failure with the vasodilating B-blocker carvedilol improves quality of life and prolongs survival. This agent has additional biochemical properties, including effects on the autonomic nervous system and as a potent anti-oxidant. In order to assess the relative importance of these mechanisms, we will study the effects of carvedilol on these systems.